An Alternate Path Of Life: The Romance Spike And Sam
by demon unicron
Summary: What if it was Spike that Sam had fallen for when he joined the team? As the two officers try to balance work and a relationship that is in many ways knew to them, what trials do they endure in both dating and married life. This is that world story.


They say that no matter how ones plans or envisions their future, rarely if ever does that fantasy match up with the actual outcome. Commoner or king, rich or poor, the path of one's future is often only visible in the coming weeks and not the years that make up a human life.

And today of all days, Sam Braddock felt this saying was being proven to him and those that surrounded him. For while he pictured eventually being married one day and having a family, his current situation was not what he had imagined at the young age of twenty three. In fact, he suspected that his younger-self would if he suffered a blow to a head, a traumatizing situation, or something equally out there.

Right now he was looking at the few hours old baby in the hospital's nursery. The child eyes were closed in deep sleep, yet his tiny legs and arms would randomly kick the air. Sam found it utterly adorable despite himself, and wondered if children were pre-programed with all this so they could latch onto your heart without realizing it. "Hard to believe they start so small"

Sam turned his head slightly to the direction of the male voice. The man was wearing jeans, grey shirt, and was carrying a small bag that had dippers, milk bottle, baby blankets, and other things that one needed for a recently born life in the world. The joy on the man's face was impossible to miss, only a fool would mistake it for something else.

Sam looked back to the sleeping child. "Imagine the headache if they came out as teenagers." He felt the man put his free arm around his waist, and Sam's right hand quickly grabbed the free hand. "Hopefully he takes after me. I don't need two explosive nuts."

"And you think sniping's better?" the asked while chuckling.

Sam smiled, subconsciously rubbing his figure over his wedding ring. A simple golden band, it was not a immediate eye drawer and suited him just fine. He glassed at the hand holding the baby supplies, a matching ring on his second figure. The ring of his husband.

Yes, his past-self would currently be surprised. Chasing after men had never entered his radar when he was younger, though the idea itself he never found revolting. Still, he thought his marriage would be to a nice woman, perhaps one he would meet at work or abroad.

As he said, the future was really unknown.

Deciding to let his husband have this one, he just leaned slightly into him. "Just don't get yourselves blown up." He wanted to grow old with this man, watch his son grow and have a life.

The two were so caught up at the child, they didn't hear the nurse approach. "Matt and Sam Braddock?" The two turned to face the woman. "The doctor will see you."

They both followed the nurse down the hall, eventually coming into a small office. The doctor was looking at papers, but looked up as they entered. He gave them a smile and gestured to the two empty seats. They took it, Spike setting the bag by his leg. "I've finished my examination of the child and the mother. Both are in good health."

The couple smiled at that, Sam squeezing his husband hand in joy. "When can we take him?" the blond asked.

"O still have to do a few more test and enter the data into the records, but that should take a half hour at best. The mother has already signed off her parental rights." He handed the two a few papers on another clipboard. "You just need to fill these out and the child is legally yours."

The two wasted no time, handing them back to the doctor a few minute later. Sam looked at his husband and pictured them at home with their child. Yes, he married a man and was now starting a family with him-and never felt happier.

Maybe if had not been him he first met when he joined SRU, things would be different. Perhaps he would have fallen for Jules, she certainly had the personality and looked pretty too. As he looked back over the five years, he does not regret falling for the Italian.

Yes, the future was unknown indeed.


End file.
